Les quatre fois où Stiles voulu embrasser Derek
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: Et celle où il n'a pas regretté d'avoir enfin osé. / OS slash sterek, M pour lime très léger, mais on ne sait jamais... Spoiler saison 1 et 2 !


**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive ainsi que le scénario de Jeff Davis. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cet écrit.

**Spoiler **: Saison 1 et 2 jusqu'à l'épisode 4 !

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà pour un OS rapide qui fallait que j'écrive. Ça me change un peu du pwp que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai adoré cette série dès que j'ai commencé, et surtout, Stiles est juste parfait.

Je sais que j'avais dit poster la suite de mon thorki d'abord, mais.. mais il fallait que j'écrive ça i_i Elle est en cours, et devrait arriver demain du coup.

Bonne lecture !

xoxo

_La première fois l'a surtout surpris._

Alors qu'il se jetait sur son ordinateur, Stiles fut choqué de voir Derek, calmement assis sur son fauteuil. Le loup garou portait encore sa veste noire, celle que Stiles avait envié à la seconde où il l'avait aperçu. Prononçant son nom sans même s'en rendre compte, Derek fut bientôt sur lui, le forçant à se taire.

**- Stiles ? **

La voix de son père coupa court à toute discussion, et la panique l'envahit peu à peu. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque que le shérif découvre qu'il hébergeait Derek dans sa chambre. Sortant hâtivement, il salua l'homme d'un geste de main habituel.

Alors qu'il parlait à son père, collé maladroitement à la porte, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer en imaginant l'expression que loup garou devait arborer, assistant à la scène gênante de son père voulant exprimer son affection, et Stiles fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit disparaître celui-ci dans les escaliers.

**- Calin, calin, calin..**. Murmurant, il passa le seuil de sa porte pour rejoindre son invité.

Il ne s'attendait par contre pas à se faire plaquer au mur de la sorte. Retenant son souffle, il sentit le regard de Derek, intimidant, se poser sur lui.

**- Stiles si tu... **

Mais le jeune homme semblait comme déconnecté. Le loup garou était beaucoup trop proche, trop envahissant. Inspirant, il sentit son parfum s'insinuer en lui, tandis que les mains du brun s'agrippaient à sa veste avec force. La vision de Derek torse nu s'imposa à lui, et les mains sur son torse, il se rappela de la façon dont il l'avait vu se soulever rapidement, et erratiquement lorsque Derek avait été contaminé. Ses yeux glissaient sur le visage dur de Derek, et finirent leur course sur les lèvres entrouvertes, d'où les dents acérées menaçaient de pointer. Se penchant vers elles, Stiles se ressaisit de peu.

**- Et je vais dire quoi à mon père ? Dad, Derek est dans ma chambre, viens avec les flingues ? **

Affichant un sourire fier, il s'amusa à affirmer son autorité temporaire sur le loup, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remettre sa veste en place comme il venait de le faire pour lui.

**- Oh mon dieu. **

Il venait de réaliser.

_La seconde fois il eu d'abord peur. _

**- Oh oh oh, toi, tu rentres pas **! S'écria-t-il en attrapant avec rapidité la veste de Derek, le tirant à lui. Le loup s'étonna, fixant Stiles avec incompréhension. Il n'était plus habitué à ce que les gens s'inquiètent pour lui. Il n'était plus habitué à ce que quelqu'un essaye de le protéger. Il réprima un sourire moqueur en imaginant Stiles se jeter devant lui face à un monstre tellement plus fort que lui, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vive chaleur se répandre en lui.

**- J'ai été blanchi,** tenta-t-il.

Mais Stiles était tenace, et se moquant ouvertement de lui, lui rappela que cela restait dangereux. Le lycéen refusait de lâcher prise, et l'inquiétude était clairement lisible dans ses yeux. Mais face au regard insistant de Derek, il soupira et baissa la tête, dépité. Voulant s'assurer que tout irait bien, il demanda au loup ce qu'il comptait faire.

**- Faire distraction ? **Ironisa Derek, secouant la tête, ayant du mal à gérer un Stiles inquiet.

**- Ah ouai ? Et comment, en lui foutant un poing ? **Répondit Stiles sarcastiquement, mimant le côté animal du brun, arrachant à Derek un sourire en voyant les lèvres de Stiles se retrousser.

Continuant son interrogation, Stiles s'efforçait de rester calme, mais il lui semblait que Derek ne faisait aucun effort, et encore plus, qu'il devait lui sembler risible qu'il s'acharne de cette façon.

**- Ok, alors si tu lui parles, avec quoi tu commences ?** Finit-il par lui demander, se tournant vers lui.

Stiles s'attendit à une réponse clichée, et il le vit sourire en fixant la vitre du commissariat, semblant réfléchir, ses sourcils se fronçant.

Soudain, Derek se tourna vers lui, un regard prédateur posé sur le jeune homme, et le souffle de Stiles se fit court, sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Le loup garou avait abandonné son habituel air sarcastique qu'il avait quand ils étaient ensemble, et l'air plus concentré que jamais, il bloqua le regard de Stiles dans le sien, l'empêchant de s'échapper de son emprise. Stiles eut tout loisir de contempler la mâchoire forte se serrer, et espéra que Derek n'avait pas entendus les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés brutalement.

**- Un silence de mort, ça devrait fonctionner à merveille, **réussit-il enfin à dire avec sarcasme, cherchant à détourner le sujet. **Aucune autre idée ? **

_Bordel en attendant pourquoi ça, ça fonctionne très bien sur moi ?_, pensa-t-il en s'humidifiant les lèvres alors qu'une chaleur se répandait dans son bas ventre, se faisant violence pour reprendre contenance.

Il ne put s'empêcher de paraître choqué en voyant Derek clairement sourire, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous la vision soudaine.

**- Je pense à te frapper toi, **conclu Derek en souriant, se moquant ouvertement du lycéen.

_La troisième fois il fut impressionné._

Il allait mourir.

Après avoir tenté de se défaire du policier blessé, dont le sang s'écoulait largement sur le sol du commissariat, Stiles s'était empêché de paniquer. Car le temps n'était pas à la panique, et son seul but était d'attraper la seringue qui se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. La main de l'homme sur sa bouche l'empêchant de respirer correctement, ses idées semblaient se brouiller, et Stiles, traîné au sol, n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés, les jambes incapables de prendre appui, mais le jeune homme refusa de céder à la terreur. Arrivé vers les cellules, il fut soudainement relâché, rampant rapidement en arrière pour s'éloigner de son opposant.

Alors qu'il levait les yeux, il aperçu la porte en fer défoncée de la cellule de Isaac.

**- Oh shit... **jura-t-il.

Il se propulsa en arrière en voyant le loup garou bondir, trop conscient du danger dans lequel il se trouvait. Assistant sans défense à la scène, il se glissa discrètement derrière des fauteuils, tentant vainement de se protéger. Il dû retenir un exclamation de dégoût en entendant l'os du policier craquer sous la force de Isaac, et suivit du regard le mouvement de la seringue tombée au sol, ignorant le bruit que le crâne du policier fit lorsqu'il se broya contre le mur.

Fermant les yeux le plus fort qu'il pouvait, il semblait prier pour qu'on lui vienne en aide.

Le bruit sec du pied de Derek écrasant la seringue lui fit lever les yeux, et ils plongèrent dans ceux du bruns qui le fixait, semblant lui demander silencieusement s'il allait bien.

Un rugissement les détourna, et l'air carnassier d'Isaac le fit trembler de peur, tentant avec maladresse de se cacher de lui. Ses poings serrés lui faisaient plus mal que jamais, anticipant une attaque qui ne vint pas.

Les yeux rouges, Derek s'était interposé, se plaçant devant lui dans un mouvement instinctif, et hurlant sur le jeune loup. L'air dominant, il écrasa Isaac, et celui-ci se rabattit contre le mur en geignant, terrorisé.

**- Comment.. Comment tu as fait ça ? **Ne put s'empêcher de demander Stiles, l'adrénaline ne retombant pas, en voyant Isaac se re-transformer.

**- Je suis l'Alpha,** dit simplement Derek, lui souriant, et profitant de l'effet produit par sa déclaration.

Stiles semblait en état de choc, respirant avec difficulté, la bouche grande ouverte, et les mains tremblantes qui glissaient gauchement sur le carrelage, et ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être actuellement partagé entre la panique, et l'excitation ressentie. Changeant directement d'attitude, Derek délaissa Isaac et vint rejoindre l'humain, l'aidant à se relever. Et Stiles ne tenta même pas de lutter contre le besoin oppressant qu'il avait de se serrer contre le brun, hypnotisé par son magnétisme. Ses mains cessèrent de trembler quand celles de Derek se posèrent fermement sur lui, et voulant placer sa tête contre sa nuque, il se stoppa lorsque son visage fut à peine séparé de celui de Derek. Sentant le souffle du loup caresser sa bouche, il avala bruyamment, son regard allant des yeux de Derek à sa bouche. Sa prise sur son dos s'accentua, et il sentit tous les muscles de son corps se contracter.

Détournant le visage, il le cacha au creux de son épaule.

**- Merci... **

_La quatrième fois fut la plus humide._

Il avait bien tenté de ne pas y faire attention, mais chaque conversation, chaque détail lui rappelait Derek. Ou plutôt, la non présence de Derek.

De plus, faire le messager pour le couple d'amoureux transis ne faisait qu'ajouter au dramatique de sa situation. Il se rendait bien compte de à quel point il était ridicule, et tentait de stopper toutes pensées sur Derek. Mais dès qu'il était seul, les yeux brûlants du loup s'imposaient à lui, et son corps entier était envahit d'une chaleur enivrante. Il revoyait avec précision le moment où Derek avait bondi pour le protéger, et cette fois c'était son cœur qui était en proie aux sensations fortes.

Stiles serra la mâchoire, rageur. Il savait que Derek devait être avec Erica en ce moment-même, et l'idée lui était insupportable.

Les clés du bureau du principal en main, et se maudit de laisser Lydia seule à son désespoir, car malgré tout, il ressentait une très vive affection pour la jeune fille, teintée du souvenir de l'amourachement qu'il lui avait porté. La comptant parmi les personnes chères à son cœur, il se détestait de l'abandonner comme ça, mais il n'avait que peu de temps.

Le bureau débordait d'étagères et de rangements, rendant sa tâche encore plus ardue, et alors qu'il pestait contre le meuble en bois refusant de s'ouvrir, il entendit le claquement sourd de talons frapper le sol. N'ayant pas le temps de s'enfuir, il se retrouva face à la blonde au sourire ravageur, qui lui jeta un regard victorieux.

Forcé, il la suivit, les battements de son cœur s'amplifiant à l'idée que peut importe l'endroit où elle l'emmènerait, il y aurait sûrement Derek au bout.

Stiles ne cacha pas sa déception lorsque Derek se contenta de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait vu au garage, et Erica à ses côtés ne faisait qu'accentuer son mécontentement.

Tentant de se défaire de cette situation en se servant de l'ironie habituelle qui le caractérisait, il voulu jurer en voyant les deux loups rire ensemble.

Mais lorsque Derek pressa le ballon comme de rien n'était, il dû se retenir de gémir de plaisir.

**- Holy god...**

Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit si facilement excité par toute action démontrant la dominance de Derek ?

Celui-ci gardait le même sourire moqueur, mais il n'était plus aussi amical qu'à l'ordinaire. _Peut-être le loup ne voulait-il que plus de pouvoir,_ pensa-t-il, avec défaitisme.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir autrement, Stiles commença à détailler la bête qu'il avait aperçu, tentant de cacher les tremblements de sa voix à l'évocation du monstre. Les images du garagiste l'appelant à l'aide lui sautèrent au visage, et il dû fixer seulement Derek pour pouvoir continuer à raconter l'événement sans revoir les giclées de sang propulsées sur les murs lorsque celui-ci avait été écrasé sous la lourde machine.

**- ça suffira ? **Finit-il par dire. **Parce que y'a quelqu'un a qui je dois vraiment parler là... **

Derek releva les yeux en vitesse, et son expression se fit plus dure. Rageant clairement, Stiles tenta de se remémorer chaque détail. Derek impassible en face de lui lui donnait envie de partir en courant. Soudain, Stiles vit les deux loups lever progressivement les yeux, fixés sur quelque chose, et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était entrain de se dérouler. Apercevant la bête rampante, Stiles se précipita derrière l'Alpha, et celui-ci plaça son bras devant lui, protecteur.

Avant même que les loups n'aient pu attaquer, le monstre avait déjà projeté Erica contre le mur, et celle-ci gisait maintenant inconsciente.

Derek n'eut qu'une pensée, et se tournant vers Stiles avec frayeur, il le poussa vers la sortie.

**- Cours ! **

Mais à l'instant où il fut blessé, Stiles accouru vers lui, et passant son bras sur ses épaules, s'efforça de s'éloigner avec lui pour le protéger. Derek sentait son corps s'engourdir peu à peu, et malgré le fait qu'il percevait la chaleur de l'humain contre lui, son corps semblait ne plus vouloir répondre à ses directives. Stiles se baissa, et il se sentit tomber à l'eau.

Le jeune homme devait faire un choix, soit son téléphone au sol pour pouvoir appeler Scott et avoir une chance de s'en sortir, soit sauver Derek et... Sauver Derek. Se jetant à l'eau, il nagea le plus vite possible jusqu'au loup, et l'attrapant à la taille, le tira à la surface avec difficulté.

Derek inspira instinctivement en sortant la tête de l'eau, et Stiles le soutenant plaça ses mains contre sa taille, et le serra contre lui.

**- Pourquoi tu... m'as sauvé ?** Demanda alors Derek, le souffle court, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Stiles aurait pu s'enfuir. Il aurait pu choisir d'appeler Scott et le laisser là, surtout après la manière dont il venait le traiter.

Il sursauta en entendant Stiles tousser bruyamment, et il lui sembla qu'il s'étouffait à moitié.

**- Parce que c'est simple, je ne veux pas que tu meurs**, répondit sincèrement Stiles en resserrant sa prise sur le loup, tentant de lui sortir la tête de l'eau. Ses jambes frappaient avec force, et il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de les garder à la surface. Ils furent momentanément rassurés en voyant que la créature ne pouvait pas nager, mais déjà les jambes de Stiles le faisaient souffrir.

Au bout de deux heures, il était à bout de force. Et sachant qu'il ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps, il se décida à opter pour le plan B, récupérer le téléphone, et repartir plonger chercher Derek.

**- Non non non, tu me lâches pas !** S'écria le loup en comprenant les intentions de Stiles.

**- Fais moi confiance Derek, c'est le seul moyen. Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis celui qui te tient en vie ! **

Derek s'empêcha de rire de l'ironie de la situation en repensant à sa vision de Stiles le protégeant.

**- Non !** Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance, alors qu'à chaque fois il lui semblait que l'humain était contre lui ? Le fixant, Derek sembla hésiter un instant. Il se sentit soudain tomber légèrement, et l'une des mains de Stiles alla se placer sur son torse.

**- Tu dois me faire confiance, Derek, je te sauverais**, murmura celui-ci avant de se jeter vers le téléphone, laissant le loup immobilisé couler au fond de la piscine.

Évitant de justesse de se faire toucher par la bête, Stiles composa le numéro de son meilleur ami, plein d'espoir. Mais celui-ci lui raccrochant au nez, il sentit la panique l'envahir à nouveau. Il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller, et déjà il retenait sa respiration pour s'enfoncer dans l'eau à la rencontre de Derek.

De nouveau, il dû fournir un effort surhumain pour tirer le brun à la surface, et ses muscles étaient transis de douleur.

**- Stiles... **Murmurant contre lui à l'instant où le jeune homme l'avait enlacé, Derek semblait à la fois soulagé et heureux, étonnant l'humain qui ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient se sortir de cette situation.

**- Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserais jamais,** répondit-il en lui souriant, oubliant le fait qu'il n'avait pas réussir à joindre Scott lorsque Derek se rapprocha de lui encore.

Ses doigts se tétanisaient de douleur sur le t-shirt de Derek quand son meilleur ami apparu, semblant plus puissant que jamais dans sa forme de loup. Les tirant hors de l'eau alors que Stiles se sentait couler, il se réjouit de sentir le sol dur contre son dos, rampant avec difficulté vers Derek pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Vérifiant son pouls d'une main maladroite, Stiles s'effondra à ses côtés, soulagé de le sentir distinctement. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux ne faisant même plus attention à la bataille à côté de lui, il se sentit tiré doucement, et remarqua la main de Derek qui peinait à le porter à lui. L'aidant, il s'installa contre lui et plaça la main du loup sur ses hanches. Un sentiment de protection l'envahit soudainement, et il fit semblant de ne pas sentir les allers et venus lentes des doigts de Derek contre son corps, rouge.

La seule chose à laquelle il fut capable de penser était qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il allait faire au moment où il devrait se détacher de Derek.

_Et il n'eut aucun regret_

Stiles voyait Scott au loin, penché sur l'ordinateur pour copier les fichiers de la clé usb des Argents. A côté de lui, se trouvait Derek et Erica, et Stiles se retint de hurler. Ressentant soudainement le besoin de s'éloigner, il laissa au sol sa veste encore humide, remerciant le ciel d'avoir eu des vêtements de rechanges dans ses vestiaires. Ses muscles lui faisaient encore mal, mais marcher lui semblaient pourtant être une bonne idée.

La foule était dispersée depuis longtemps, et Stiles errait sur le parking désert.

Il frappait dans un caillou lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en arrière, et dans un réflexe défensif plaça ses mains à son visage.

**- Ne t'éloignes pas,** grogna Derek en lui tenant le poignet. Il semblait plus furieux que jamais, et ses sourcils froncés s'accordaient à ses lèvres retroussées.

Choqué, Stiles craqua.

**- Attends quoi c'est une blague ? Je vais pas rester collé à vous pendant que vous parlez de nous écraser une fois de plus, ou que tu me regardes de haut, alors que j'ai passé plus de deux heures à te maintenir, toi loup garou immense, hors de l'eau **! Lui cracha-t-il au visage. Il sentait son sang battre violemment dans ses tempes, et même s'il voulait rester en colère, il était plus blessé que jamais.

**- Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes parce que si je ne te vois plus, je ne pourrais peut-être pas te protéger,** gronda le loup garou, en desserrant sa prise sur la main de Stiles et en le tirant à lui.

Décontenancé, Stiles ne put retenir un sourire niais, et secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance. Se rendant alors compte de la proximité de Derek, son cœur battit plus fort, et son souffle se fit erratique.

De son côté, voyant que Stiles ne répondait pas, Derek pesta en croyant avoir été trop brusque, et tentait de s'excuser gauchement.

**- Oh tais toi un peu, **entendit-il avant de sentir les lèvres de Stiles enfermer les siennes, et appréciant la chaleur qu'elles lui procuraient. Sa langue glissa doucement contre elles, quémandant le passage, ce que Stiles lui accorda volontiers. Cédant à la passion, l'une de ses mains poussait un peu plus l'humain contre lui, le tirant par la nuque, tandis que l'autre s'était enroulée autour de sa taille, collant leurs bassins avec force. Stiles se laissa faire avec plaisir, et se plaça sur l'une des jambes du loup de manière à pouvoir le toucher encore plus, frottant son excitation qui déformait son jean contre la cuisse de Derek. Osant le tout pour le tout, Stiles fit glisser sa main sous le t-shirt du brun, et alors que leurs langues semblaient se disputer la dominance, il redessina les muscles du loup du bout des doigts, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Derek penché sur lui, leurs fronts en contact. Respirant avec difficulté, Stiles avait les lèvres rougies, et ses pupilles semblaient plus dilatées que jamais. Relevant les yeux vers Derek, il tomba face au regard rouge du loup, l'excitant de plus bel.

**- Oh.. Okay, okay.. très bien...** Murmura-t-il pour lui même, ayant du mal à réaliser la situation. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Derek réponde, et s'était plutôt imaginé la tête en moins si seulement il avait tenté quelque chose. **Je pensais pas que.. Enfin pas que je m'en plaignes, pas du tout.. Mais.. Okay.. Bref... On ? Je... Tu ? **

**- Stiles, tu croyais vraiment être discret ? Je te rappelle que j'entends très clairement les battements de ton cœur,** grogna à voix basse Derek, tout en se léchant doucement les lèvres. L'air narquois, il sourit à Stiles en le voyant rougir violemment, et s'empêcha de gronder de plaisir face à l'humain.

**- Dans ce cas... **commença Stiles, lorsqu'il attrapa Derek par sa ceinture, le tirant contre lui. **Je vais continuer.** Et sa main glissant contre le dos de Derek, il l'embrassa encore, le loup venant à sa rencontre. Les deux oublièrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et ils donnaient l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir se rassasier de l'autre, restant toujours en contact, leurs mains liées. Chaque fois que Derek grognait pour manifester son contentement, le plaisir de Stiles était plus fort, et il acceptait alors de laisser le loup avoir la dominance. Il se courba un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit la main de Derek se poser sur ses fesses pour le maintenir contre lui, et s'extasia sans pudeur. S'éloignant encore une fois à regret, il laissa Derek parcourir son visage de sa bouche avec ferveur, les mains ancrées sur les hanches du loup.

**- Ce soir tu es au repos forcé,** déclara à regret le loup en se rappelant l'épuisement physique dans lequel Stiles devait se trouver et en ignorant le râle de protestation du jeune homme, **mais ne penses pas que tu t'éloigneras de moi comme ça**, finit-il dans un souffle.

Il était maintenant clair que Stiles ne regretterait pas d'avoir osé embrassé Derek.

**OooOoOoOo**

_Et voilà pour cet OS, j'espère que ça vous a plu...:D N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Vu que j'ai adoré écrire cet OS, je ferais peut-être un chapitre bonus avec la suite:) et j'en ai prévu beaucoup d'autres sur ce couple, alors **brace yourself, sterek is coming** ! Merci de m'avoir lu !_

_xoxo_


End file.
